This invention relates to a toy, and in particular, a bubble-making toy.
In UK Patent Document Nos. 2,223,687, 2,042,350, 1,509,848 , U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,044,496, 3,925,923, 3,834,066, 3,733,736, 3,636,652, 4,988,319, 4,955,840, 3,399,485, 4,808,138, 4,700,965 and 4,556,392, Chinese Patent Document Nos. 90214841.9 and 91217493.5, and Canadian Patent Document Nos. 956110 and 2016322, different bubble-producing toys are disclosed.
In some of the prior art arrangements, the bubble-making toys have a reservoir in the form of a trough in which a disc with holes rotates in order to cover each hole with a film of soap. Such arrangements, however, have the disadvantage that they leak when the toy is placed on its side or turned accidentally upside down, and also the provision of a trough type reservoir limits the outer shape of the bubble-making toy that can be adopted.
It is an object of this invention to overcome one or more of these problems.